thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin government
Goblins where once ruled under a single emperor who held a powerful dictatorship. The rich families did not play as large as a role in government except the which allowed them to voice their concerns and have word in government. Other than that, government officials were appointed only by the emperor and perhaps from word by his advisors. Only the richest may hjoin the as there is a very expensive yearly fee. The fee is collected by the - Emperor was hereidtary but those who overthrew the emperor had the rightful right to it. Challenging the emperor and assassinations werent looked down upon but were instead seen as provings of worth to be the next best emperor. The richest and most powerful goblins would uusally find themself to emperor. Bribes and corruptin played a heavy part in the ordeal. Once the last goblin emperor died and no new emperor could rise due to some sort of stalemate, the decided to settle it in a vote. However, a consensus could ever be agreed on, and the throne was left empty as groups became fed up of the meetings and constant postponings. The throne has been empty and the empire has been left in stagnation. Instead, the goblins have split into numerous quasi-factions that are technically still in the Empire, but operate almost completely autonomous, and there is no emperor anymore. -Goblins are ssplit up into many factions ruled by powerful trade families. These factions vary in size from the largest to hundreds of smaller ones. In addition to make things more complicated, the famileis have a complex web of alliances and vassals with other families. -Despite this they are technically still a united empire, however the death of the last emperor and the ensueing empty throne for centuries after has caused goblin society to develop into seperate quasi-nations. -They are still technically one nation and an emperor is awaiting but it has been horribly delayed to the point it no longer considered at the as the most powerful families enjoy their autonomous rule and gretaer power -The goblins last vestige of unification is the , which has still been maintained as a vestige of the old empire. Here the families convene in matters that will effect much of goblinkind. or for their own beneift in some jewish plot - All families fear the powerful order who are another relic of the old empire. Once enforcers of the empire, they are now a neutral police force to ensure complete chaos and lawlessness does not ensue. They attempt to combat bribery and corruption but are not very successful except for the highest of the order who which to expand their own influence rather than submit to others. They too serve as a military force to protect Raxamiz from invasion, and also keep in check the private armies of the families -Trade and industry is a important part of goblin life and the market is pretty much completely unregulated. Only the most cunning and willful goblins can make it through this dangerous world or become servants to the system... -Trolls and ogres have been heavily oppressed by the goblins but in recent times they have begun gaining more freedoms. This is mostly because new generations of trolls and ogres have in fact been rising in power in goblin society. This has brought great fear upon goblins who will fear the dirty tribals will rule them one day. Some trolls and ogres ahve even started their own families and have become rich aristocrats. Many others have gained their wealth from becoming crime lords. Category:Concepts